1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined aircrew systems tester, and more particularly, to a combined aircrew systems tester enabling functional testing of aircrew equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Life support systems are very crucial for members of an aircrew of aircraft and especially high performance aircraft. Life support systems include COMBAT EDGE (combined advanced technology enhanced design G-ensemble) system components. The system includes a G-suit, an oxygen mask, goggles, and a communication equipment. Specifically, the COMBAT EDGE system includes the MBU-20/P Oxygen Mask, CSU-17/P Vest Assembly, HGU-55/P Helmet with occipital bladder, CRU-94/P Integrated Terminal Block or PBG (pressure breathing for Gs) Chest Mounted Regulator or both CRU-94/P Integrated Terminal Block and PBG Chest Mounted Regulator, and all associated Anti-G garments.
Life support systems are very important for the aircrew and therefore, it is extremely important that such vital systems be properly tested. If any of the above systems do not work, a pilot for instance may be unable to control the aircraft.
Earlier systems had different testing units for each type of life support. A separate cumbersome unit would be needed for testing an oxygen mask and another separate large unit would be needed for testing the anti-G suit. This is expensive and very awkward for users to test their equipment at different stations while for instance they are wearing such equipment. Moreover, the power sources for such equipment are usually not commonly available because of the high power necessary to drive such complicated devices.
Particularly, a conventional tester for an oxygen mask requires a separate high pressure source of breathing air/oxygen. It is awkward for users to bring the tester and the separate high pressure source.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a tester that can be inexpensively and efficiently test life support equipment.